Talk:Nova Terra
I've been wondering about Nova's profile shot in regards to other characters. Overall, when characters are shown, they're shown in their initial appearance. Shouldn't Nova have a shot before the anime techniques were used? I have two profile shots that convey her more realistically that could be used. Probably not, but I preferred the pre-anime portrayals. Just wondering. --Hawki 00:57, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I think we should use both. We can specifically refer to the way she changed in development, too. (Now, I'm hoping there'll eventually be a StarCraft II picture of her, too. I can dream, right?) PsiSeveredHead 01:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll upload the pics. --Hawki 01:34, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I just have this weird feeling this page will soon become our most popular. Mtmwtmm 21:39, 23 August 2007 (UTC) A new article for the Terra family? Would it be better organizationally if the Terra family got its own article? It would help reduce the 'load' on this one. --Meco 04:12, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I guess it could work, but Constantino seems worthy of having his own article and given his real alliegance, Edward Peters also. This might be awkward on the page, to have a link to the Terra Family article, yet seperate ones for those two.--Hawki 04:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I think Constantino and Peters would keep their pages. Just add a short blurb for those two (and Nova) and have an indented note saying "Refer to main article" or whatever. That sort of organization seems common enough on other wikis, a nice compromise between modularity and creating an article (short or stubby) for every distinct object. --Meco 20:43, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Nova Game Unit I'm putting the game unit data back in, one the grounds that Nova was actually quite different. She was the only Ghost with all those abilities in single-player (eg calldown, ability to use many types of weapons, etc). PsiSeveredHead 12:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Nova vanished from WoW? Source link: http://www.wowinsider.com/2008/01/10/around-azeroth-a-mysterious-monument/ (it's just a forum post though). They said the same thing at WoWwiki but didn't really source it; then again, it's just found in the game so they probably didn't need to do so. Kimera 757 (talk) 19:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) StarCraft 2 Is there any reason for not including her in the StarCraft 2 Wings of Liberty Characters section, along with 'Others' characters Mengsks, Lockwell, and Warfield? --Purewasted 06:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Only "major" characters are being included. Nova is only making a cameo, so I'm not sure if it's appropriate to include her. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, if I've been reading Metzen's hints right, she's going to be the character we play as in a pretty huge map where you only have control of the Ghost unit... and she's already appeared on the news (although this IS a cameo). At the very ileast/i that seems like a lot more screentime than that reporter girl will have (unless there's some promise of more-of-her-to-come that I've yet to catch). --Purewasted 03:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) "Reading hints" tends not to produce good reference material. Exactly what did Metzen say? - Meco (talk, ) 04:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) One upcoming mission involves using a single ghost to influence a battle. The hint might refer to a Gabriel Tosh mission however. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Nova. Kate Lockwell will be the main source of news in the game, and will be appearing between every mission for those players who care a lot about lore. There's no way she gets less screen-time than Nova. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) "cameo is pretty cool and it'll feel worthy for those fans of the character that never actually got to play her in her own title." -- http://starcraft.incgamers.com/blog/comments/in-depth-lore-interview-with-chris-metzen/ So we know that Nova has a cameo role that is somehow close to what she did in Ghost, and we know that there will be a mission where a Ghost is doing their own thing for a while. What could possibly be closer to her role in Ghost than that? We know she has ties to Tosh, so we don't even need to speculate how she could wind up giving Raynor a hand -- the Raiders need to get a job done, Tosh knows just who to call... --Purewasted 22:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That could be very unlikely. Although it's possible Nova got her memories back, last we saw of her she's completely pro-Dominion and so would never work for Raynor. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It's in the words -- if all she does is appear in a cinematic and kill somebody, without saying a word, that might feel worthy for fans of the CHARACTER... but not fans who "never actually got to play her in her own title," because you're not getting to play as her here, either. It's not so much that I'm absolutely convinced that this is the role she plays and this is how she plays it, as it just seems weird that we have other characters listed for Wings, like Warfield, who we've seen nothing about and heard that he's "more of a presence" than actually being in Wings. He's a character for the later campaigns. Whereas Nova, who we know will be in it in a speaking role (however minor) and already has an in-game portrait that we've seen and everything, is conspicuously MIA. --Purewasted 22:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I should just remove Warfield from the WoL template, but I'm pretty sure he's a character in WoL, rather than an expansion. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, the underlying question is, what is the criteria a character has to pass to be considered eligible for "Campaign Character" status? Let's pretend that we have the game in our hands, we know exactly how much screentime each character has, everything. Must they have a speaking line, as opposed to appearing for 5 seconds in a cinematic next to a speaking character? If Nova's 'cameo' turns out to be no more than her appearing in an in-game rendered cinematic to call down a Nuke on something (highly unlikely based on Metzen's hype), the mission page will still have to note her presence, won't it? And once her presence is noted there, she's a character in the campaign, isn't she? Then, of course, that raises the question of the eligibility one-shot characters. IE, a local Marine 'hero' the player controls in Outbreak, and doesn't see afterwards. Obviously that wouldn't warrant a mention on the campaign page... so it's far from clear-cut. Is the defining factor then whether the player can interact with the character in the RPG setting? Then it's very likely Arcturus, Valerian, Warfield, and Kerrigan will all fail to qualify. Lostpedia, for Lost, offers one way: listing every single character, no matter how brief (or dialogue-less) their appearance... though they would make a note of the brevity. WoWwiki offers another: listing only those that appear within missions themselves. Curiously, King Terenas, who appears in both the opening and closing cinematic and is referenced many times in the dialogue, would get no mention; while notably insignificant, one-shot enemy Heroes that appear in missions WOULD. (for reference: http://www.wowwiki.com/Path_of_the_Damned all six of the "Other Major Characters" are as far from major as you can imagine; http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5 lists every single character, even appearing only in archived footage, and lets the users sort for themselves) Do we have this criteria figured out? My personal preference is to go with the safer route and over-include, as opposed to being strict and under-including. But anyway, just wanted to bring that up. --Purewasted 02:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) There actually isn't a definition. We could open up a forum on that. But at present, because the game isn't out, it's even harder to make that kind of determination. We're also talking about a template, rather than a listing of characters. I'll open up a forum, I think that will make this discussion easier. (Since it's not just Nova we're talking about.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) See Forum:Which characters go into game/expansion templates? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) > she's completely pro-Dominion and so would never work for Raynor. Well - it would sound a bit off-topic but, for example, Han Solo once was loyal imperial officer, and then ended up working for rebels - so loyalty to "bad guys" tend to change. And of course - protoss could easily revert the effects on neural resocialisation -- 14:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) War Pigs section That section refers to her appearance in Issue #9, well the comic series has been canceled before the release of Issue #8. The story of the War Pigs might continue in the form of Graphic Novels like Ghost Academy but that is not guaranteed (at least from what I read on the net). Shouldn't the War Pigs section be deleted then? Considering the information is based on an issue that will never come out and may not be incorporated into the graphic novel of the War Pigs' story and at best even before cancellation it was ambiguously cannon. --Revan's Exile 01:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That's why that section says "The following section contains information from the StarCraft comic that is ambiguously canonical." You're right that we don't know if the graphic novel will continue or not, but if it does, it's worth keeping the information. We even have information on Nova from the (supposedly not) canceled game, just in case people want that information too. (As with the War Pigs section, the information has a template letting people know what source it's from.) Incidentally, the cover image of Nova from issue #9 is in StarCraft: Book 1, which suggests the graphic novel series will continue. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) SC2 image and ghost info http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/6808/sc22010072902443922.jpg - I can has Nova in SC2? User:Maxx Kilbride You can see Nova sitting here in the armory if you select the ghost equipment and stay there for ~40 seconds. Perhaps this should be added, in lieu of "cloaks and uncloaks randomly". (Unregistered user) Aug 13th Page locked? Any particular reason why the page is locked for edits? I was just looking to add a bit more detail regarding her interaction with Raynor, namely her manipulation of him to get to Tosh more easily. That seems like a rather important personality trait. Char-Nobyl 09:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It's only blocked for non-registered users (semi-protected). You're registered. However, if you just registered now, you might need to wait a bit. It was locked a while back, as it's a popular target for vandalism. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Starcraft 2: Grey DeLisle is Nova I noticed that the article doesn't mention that Nova is voiced by Grey DeLisle in Starcraft 2. It should at some point.--Runty 22:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If a reliable source can be found, sure. - Meco (talk, ) 23:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it's considered a "reliable source", but I think I saw this on the in game credits. Just throwing that out there... I can't check 'em right now but, hey, bunnies! Tanooki1432 14:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) About Nova "lying" I thought it would be important to add that Nova doesn't lie per say, as long as you side with her. The game creates its own separate canon story depending on who the player chooses so it always ends up being right. Add to fact that Tosh never really outright denied anything Nova said about him during the choice cinematic. After completing Nova's mission, you hear Raynor give a little speech to Tosh that they are nothing a like and he has hunted down men like him. - :When you side with Nova, Raynor's explicit objection with Tosh is that the spectre doesn't care who else gets hurt. Raynor does not indicate that he thinks the spectres are guaranteed to go off the deep end, as Nova implies. :In any case, the mention of the possible fibbing on Nova's part is quite in line with the wiki's canon policy. I believe it comes under the "Invariant" section. - Meco (talk, ) 14:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) @Meco How can Nova be lying when Tosh even admits that spectres can go crazy? ImperialGuard1 20:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't say lying (at least anymore, since I just changed it to be more NPOV). Nova could have been wrong, she could have been lied to (by Mengsk), etc. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I went with Nova over Tosh, and I think I'd finished the Dr. Hanson missions by that point anyway. Does anyone have the exact text of what Hanson said? It'd help a lot. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not the exact text, but I do know that she said that there was nothing in the terrazine or jordium that could make people go crazy or psychotic, or something. iirc she said it could cause mental stress due to the psionic power increase, and she definitely said that Nova lied about the psychopath thing.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hanson and Tosh contradict each other. Tosh did say that some of the training that spectres go through might make them go crazy. Therefore, Nova wasn't really lying in theory. Tosh's Spectres on the ship might not be crazy, but the ones that blew up the civilians could have been. Even in game the Spectres sound like sociopaths. ImperialGuard1 23:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like Gabriel Tosh over Nova. Blizzard also said that "helping Tosh" is the thing which Raynor would do, and amorally would be to side with Nova (this is why Blizzard said Raynor would be "morally gray" in Wings of Liberty. The primary reason helping Nova is bad is because you put Tychus Findlay suffer when he could not.). Also, Blizzard has a lot of holes due to the branching plot. But let's go to business, and the initial reason I was here : IS THERE A NOVA PORTRAIT IN THE MAP EDITOR ? One that has the size of a normal portrait ? Andra2404 15:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : This isn't about who you sided with and why. So what if Raynor sides with Tosh? It doesn't change the fact that Nova never lied about Spectre's being crazy. In fact, it gives it more credence since Tosh admits that Spectre's can go crazy. :ImperialGuard1 11:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Nova claims all spectres go crazy. I can't find anything that confirms that. The closest oblique concession from Tosh that some might go crazy that I could find is conversation after "Breakout" in the cantina where, in reply to Raynor's question whether Nova was right, Tosh simply says "the procedure affects everyone differently". ::With Hanson's analysis, I think we can definitely put it down as Nova misleading (whether knowingly or not) Raynor. - Meco (talk, ) 16:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: No, Hanson's analysis was of the Spectre's aboard the ship, not of those that killed all of the civilians during the research center attack. We can't assume anything.ImperialGuard1 20:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be nice if you provided your sources. Keeping track of the contents of every story-space conversation and news report is not trivial. - Meco (talk, ) 21:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hanson's comments in the lab, after Breakout: Hanson: Jim, I've been investigating the claims that Nova made about Spectres turning into psychotic killers. Raynor: So what did you find out? Hanson: Honestly, there's no evidence that Spectres are any more prone to aberrant behavior than ordinary people. Hanson: A sudden increase in psionic ability could induce a psychotic break, but Spectres aren't the monsters we were led to believe. Nova lied to us. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LESOd3bIDGg&feature=related 6:29 Tosh talks about how the procedures effect everyone differently and then he says, "we're all still human," alluding to the fact there is a chance for the procedure to go wrong and drive them crazy. ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlkAwH2UOuY&feature=related 5:30 Lockwell talks about how the "rogue ghosts" (spectre's) destroys a research plant killing thousands of civilians.ImperialGuard1 15:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :So we're still left with a situation where some spectres may go crazy, and not the all that Nova claims. :The news report, assuming that spectres carried it out, also does not show that all' spectres are psychotic killers. It doesn't even show that they are psychotic. I hesitate to brand WWII allied bomber crews as psychotic, even though they were knowingly causing massive collateral damage left and right, night after night after night. :Again, we're left with the conclusion that Nova misled (whether knowingly or not) Raynor. - Meco (talk, ) 16:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly, Nova isn't technically lying since the process effects everyone differently, as Tosh says. She lies about the all part but she isn't lying about the crazy part. ImperialGuard1 00:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Nova's SCII profile What's wrong with that gigantic head? :I think picture got messed up when it was re-sized. The higher resolution one looks normal IMO. ImperialGuard1 23:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there a regular-sized portrait into the map editor? One the same size with all the others on the portraits article? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404''']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 14:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to get your hands on that. I don't know how to do it, though I suspect it's similar to extracting decals. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) BlizzCon 2014 pic of Nova is red not amber To my eyes, Nova's suit highlights and eyes aren't amber, they are red. That makes it the same colour as Narud when he took on Kerrigan's original Ghost form in the Shifting Perspectives cinematic. JediHistorian (talk) 09:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at it again, you're probably right. Seems to be red, just the shadow does a number on it the closer one gets to the right side of the screen.--Hawki (talk) 09:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Redirected Can someone please make November Annabella "Nova" Terra & November Annabella Terra Redirected to Nova Terra. Or can I just rename her page November Annabella "Nova" Terra & November Annabella Terra? Vendanis (talk) 22:20, July 23, 2014 (UTC)